Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27081179-20180330005835/@comment-26405460-20180410201833
Greenn06 a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : Greenn06 a écri BlackSoldier29, "Oui justement Luffy est une grosse menace pour le GM,mais sa prime n'est pas en accord avec son parcours je trouve.J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de préciser qu'il est aussi le fils de Dragon(l'homme le plus recherché au monde)et le petit fils de Garp(une légende de la marine). Quand on voit comment s'est démené Akainu pour essayer de le tuer et le parcours de Luffy depuis ID jusqu'à MF,je trouve ça assez incohérent qu'il ne prenne qu'un up de 100M alors qu'après EL il a prit un up de 200M." Parcours que Luffy n'effectue pas seul.. il agit avec son équipage et d'ailleurs ce que dit phénix Marco est très intéressant au niveau de "l'estimation, l'évaluation des primes". Au final que savent-ils ? Par exemple, nous, nous sommes omnicsient de chaque périple des mugiwaras, de chaque détails, on voit toutes les pages (victoires de crocodile avant sa défaite, défaite de luffy, qui gagne du temps pour récupérer son haki contre doflamingo etc etc etc). Certains évènements ont pu être su en détails comme l'évasion d'impel down : Luffy était loin d'être seul, ennies lobbies pareil. Pour moi ce n'est pas du tout incohérent, ça va dans le sens que Luffy est certes un grand casse co**** mais qu'il n'est pas très dangereux pour le GM. Luffy n'est pas à l'origine du buster call (c'est spandam) et il n'a pas foutu le bordel sans raisons. Il l'a fait pour sauver une de ses nakamas et au passage n'à tuer personne (son avis de recherche est même juste à l'opposé de l'image du meurtrier, le gars sourit). À ce moment là, pour un pirate qui ne maîtrise aucuns hakis, 300 millions, c’est plus que pas mal, quand on sait qu’un mec comme pekoms maîtrisant le haki (330 millions) aurait trucidé Luffy, tout comme urouge à 108 millions. '' '' « Pour Law il a bien livré 100 cœurs de pirates à la marine...mais comme cadeaux pour devenir corsaire.Ce qui veut dire qu'il devait déjà avoir sa prime de 440M vu qu'après elle est gelée.Donc comment il a peu prendre 240M de up en même pas 2 ans? » En effet, tu as raison pour l'histoire des coeurs, la prime gelée. Ben après on a aucunes informations sur ce qu’il aurait pu faire, donc ce n’est pas forcément injustifié. J’en reviens qd même au « ope ope no mi », un fruit du démon qui vaut de l’or, dont le pouvoir semble juste un truc de malade. Ajouté à cela, Law à permit la fuite de Luffy à Marineford et maîtrise les hakis 2 ans après (donc puissance double, on peut dire). « Pour Bobbin dans le tome 66 il dit "'J'ai''' tout cramé".Donc si ça n'était pas sa première fois et que les meurtres up de beaucoup une prime,la sienne devrait logiquement être bien plus élevée.'' Honnêtement je pense que les primes n'ont plus rien de sérieux et cohérents.Je pense que c'est juste un moyen pour Oda de faire monter la hype. Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait une part de force et une autre de dangerosité dans une prime,mais tout ça est à prendre au cas par cas et de façon inégale. » Sauf que c’est là qu’est peut être pris également en compte sa puissance. Et selon toute vraisemblance Bobbin est loin d’égaler un perospero, un Jack. De toute façon, je doute fortement sur le fait que Bobbin soit un tueur solitaire sanguinaire. Pour ce qui est de la traduction, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je prends avec des pincettes les tomes glénat quand je finis par constater certaines choses différentes aux versions anglaises (notamment une qui pour moi est la plus fidèle). En voici un lien qui va dans le sens inverse du tome dont tu parles (notamment parce que bobbin ne semble pas du tout dire « j’ai tout cramé »). Par ailleurs, on peut constater que Bobbin ne revient pas seul faire son rapport à Mama. Derrière lui des membres de son escadron (petite flotte) sous sa responsabilité j’imagine. De ce fait, j’ai encore plus de mal à croire que Bobbin à flamber l’île tout seul. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-o2viRJ1IpUk/VnIvdZTgzBI/AAAAAAAjlzg/373elIfBMcw/w1900/10.jpg ça ne seras pas la première fois qu'une phrase d'un tome aura été mal traduite. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3zjaeRu2FjA/VnIveINokHI/AAAAAAAjlz4/UPRL4Cr7Xqc/w1900/11.jpg Ici c'est même bobbin qui dit "nous brulons l'île des hommes poissons aussi ?" Oui Luffy n'est pas seul,mais ça n'explique pas la différence de up entre EL et ID-Mf alors que ce qui se passe entre les deux derniers arcs(ID-MF),c'est plus grave qu'à EL(de mon point de vu). Autre point qui n'est pas logique pour moi...comment ça se fait qu'il a fallut attendre EL pour que tout l'équipage ait une prime,alors qu'à Alabasta ils ont tous eu un combat et ont tous agis pour arrêter le coup d'état?... Les dires de Phénix-Marco sont intéressants ouais,mais alors comment se fait-il qu'à Alabasta il n'y ait que Zoro qui ait eu une prime alors qu'il n'y avait personne lors de son combat contre Daz Bones?...preuve encore une fois qu'il y a de nombreuses incohérences dans l'attribution des primes. Luffy a beau être un casse c****** et non un meurtrier,il n'empêche qu'il reste le petit fils d'une légende dans la marine et le fils de l'homme le plus recherché au monde...tout le monde ne peux pas en dire autant et ça devrait normalement rajouter des risques pour les GM. Pour Law,je ne vois pas ce que son FDD vient faire dans sa prime.A aucun moment on nous dit que le pouvoir rentre dans la prime.Et puis ça n'est pas le pouvoir qui fait l'homme,mais l'homme qui fait le pouvoir. Pour Bobbin,si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ça pourrait expliquer en partit sa petite prime. C'est le jour et la nuit entre avant ellipse et post ellipse : maîtrise du haki. Le haki peut justifier un véritable gain de la prime. Un perso sans haki vaut pas grand chose je pense. À partir de là, il est plus que logique que post éllipse la puissance est bien plus prise en compte au moment du fait (qui s'ajoute aux anciens faits). Après franchement pour moi c'est des détails là.. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'Oda est tout fait de manière carré que ce soit en termes de gain ou d'autres détails (en ce qui me concerne) : a alabasta que zoro qui à une prime, fils de légende, fils de l'homme le plus recherché au monde etc .. tout simplement parce qu'on ignore comment une prime est créé et que donc donner ses critères là comme valable alors que l'on n'en sait rien, ça ne constitue en rien des preuves de dysfonctionnement au niveau des primes, ou de quelquonques incohérences. Exemple : Si on apprend plus tard que le critère "lien parenté" n'est pas pris en compte dans la prime. C'est comme l'histoire où ya que zoro qui à une prime à alabasta... combien sont-ils à scrutin les gens ? qui sont-ils ? peuvent-ils réellement se rendre sur tout les front d'un pays pour établir toutes les primes ? Est ce que la personne qui fait la photo est la même que celle qui établit la prime ? etc Tant qu'on à aucunes informations, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il sagit d'une incohérence, d'un "problème". Si les mecs sont que 4 et qu'il s'avère que les 3 étaient déjà occupés... fin voilà, des hypothèses il y en a qui peuvent expliquer cela. Par rapport à Law, à aucun moment on nous dit que le pouvoir entre dans la prime certes. Sauf qu'à aucun moment on nous dit que ce n'est pas à prendre en compte. À coté de ça, on sait que le fdd de law à une valeur de 5 milliards de berrys, que la marine voulait se fdd, qu'il peut rendre immortel une personne (et ici il n'est pas question de pouvoir mais de capacité obtenu après avoir manger ce fdd). Désolé,mais à un moment donné il faut être réaliste...jamais on aura les détails précis de comment et pourquoi son donné les primes.Donc à partir de là on ne peut que faire des constats sur ce qu'on sait déjà.Après 88 tomes,jamais Oda nous donnera ce genre de détails. Donc oui de mon point de vu on peut parler "de problème" ou "d'incohérence",parce que le système de prime s'est au bon vouloir de Oda. Un perso sans haki ne vaut pas grand chose?...va dire ça à Cavendish ou Bartolomeo^^. Non mais arrête avec le FDD de Law...ça ne justifie en rien sa prime^^'.L'ancien détenteur était un simple médecin.A aucun moment on nous dit qu'il était recherché à cause de son pouvoir.